


(Don’t) shake it up

by Hectatess



Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Well more Teutonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: Ever since December 1st, when Sam found that snow globe, and he realised it could actually make it snow, he has been researching it. Without any results. When he shows it to Gabriel, things become clear pretty fast.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557082
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	(Don’t) shake it up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



**December 19th**

“Sammiiiich.” Warm arms, covered in soft red fabric with white polka dots, wrapped around his shoulders. “Stop researching, pumpkin. We’re having spiked hot chocolate. Cassie is making the chocolate, and Dean is putting the rum in. It’s gonna be awesome.” Sam signed. “I still haven’t found anything on what I’m looking for, Gabe. I’ve been researching this for days on end, except yesterday. That was weird. Dean, Rowena and I, we all woke up with a hangover and no memory of how we got it. Also, we all had these medals around our necks, with a reindeer on it. Only Dean’s was gold, where Rowena’s and mine were silver. Cas said you gave them to us.” He eyed the shorted guy with suspicion. “Yeah… Dean bested you all,” Gabe offhandedly said, and kissed Sam’s temple. 

“What are you looking for anyway, my majestic mooseman?” Sam sighed. He had to come clean one day, and maybe Gabe could shed a light on it. “I’ll show you, candy bear. Come.” He grabbed Gabe by the hand and took him to his bedroom. “Ehm… Sammykins, I’m familiar, intimately so, with this room… why are you…” When Sam gave him the snow globe, his words stopped. “Oh crap. Sam… where did you get this?” The fact that Gabe didn’t use a cute nickname was a sign and a half. “The storage… in a box labelled ‘Mostly Harmless’. Isn’t it?” Gabe smiled reassuringly. “It is… but it can be a bit… much. I guess I now know how you got snowed in.” 

Sam ducked his head. He’d been a fool. Mostly harmless didn’t mean it was fully safe. “Yeah… and I did it knowingly. I gathered it made it snow, but I didn’t grasp how much would come down.” Gabe nodded, carefully placing the trinket back on the desk, minding to not disturb it. “Yeah. I forgot you don’t read runes. This is the original globe. The first one ever. See, that bulb? It’s not glass. It’s enchanted ice. This snow globe is property of Mother Hulda.” Sam gasped. “The old lady who makes it snow? But…. doesn’t she do that by shaking out her bedding?” Gabe chuckled. “Yeah. She reverted to that after the real Loki hid the globe on Earth. He was a bigger bag of dicks than I ever was.” He sighed. “Well, now it’s found, we’d better disarm it. I’ll check the lore. I know which bits to look at now. Be back in ten.” He disappeared with a beat of his wings.

Nervously Sam watched the clock on his bedside table. The hand ticked to the ten minute mark and Gabe appeared, snow in his golden hair. “Got it. It isn’t much to do, but we need to do it soon. We don’t want Dean-o to wander in here and just start shaking that baby.” His usually cheerful face was unusually grim. “Did you ever hear about the ‘Little Ice Age’? The super cold period a few centuries back? Between the 15th and 19th century? It somehow got passed down a family in England, along with the story that shaking it daily, thrice, through Yuletide brought prosperity. That is for 12 days, Sammykins.” Sam blanched. “A whole temperature drop of 1 to 2 degrees centigrade, just from that? We need to take care of this!” 

Shivering, Sam looked around. “Where are we?” Gabe smiled softly. “Galdhøpiggen. The highest mountain in Scandinavia. And since it’s almost midwinter, it’s deserted. Look…” He pointed to the pinpricks of light in the night sky. “That’s what we need… the North Star.” He scurried around, mumbling and continuously checking the star. “Here… here, Sam. Put it right here. The light of the North Star is the strongest here.” Sam gently put the tiny snow globe in the crisp snow. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then the runes on the base glowed icy blue and the miniature world inside lit up. Nothing else seemed to change and the lights dimmed and faded quickly. Gabe picked up the trinket and gave it a shake. “There. Safe. You can have it, Sammykins. I’m sure Hulda wouldn’t mind if you kept it.” 


End file.
